I Never Told You
by x.Eyes.On.Fire.x
Summary: Tuck and I are best friends. We've known each other for four years and have become quite close. But for the past year we've become best friends… with benefits.
1. Introducing Willow Marx

- **I Never Told You** -

_Note_: This story is inspired by the movie _This Means War_. I hold no rights to the plot, the characters, etc. The only rights I own are that of Willow Marx and other made up characters that did not appear in the film. This story will be based off of the movie line but will also have my own plot twisted in as well.

* * *

.: **Introduction** :.

Today is the day. The day I've been dreading. My birthday. Wow… that sounded remarkably depressing. Please, let me explain, my name is Willow Marx and I'm a Technical Analyst for the CIA and today is my twenty ninth birthday. Twenty nine! I'm only one short year away from turning thirty! I'm going to be turning thirty soon and I'm still single! No boyfriend, no husband, no kids… except my cat. I count her as my only child. My cute, furry and chubby child.

Oh dear god… I'm a single twenty nine year old crazy cat lady!

Ok… breathe... just remember, I've always said 'I love my cat more than people,' and 'who needs a man if I'm happy with the way my life is.' My mother, on the other hand, has a different idea. Ever since my twenty fifth birthday she has continually brought up marriage and children at every open opportunity. I try not to let it get to me too much though. I know she just wants me to be happy. But now that the big 3-0 is just around the corner it seems marriage and grandchildren are the only topics on her mind. It's really starting to become obnoxious.

Despite her pushing I always try to tell her that I'm happy with my life. I'm perfectly happy living in Los Angeles in my adorable apartment with only my chubby baby for company. I mean sure, I would like to meet that special someone, settle down and have a family. Just not right now. How many people can say they love what they do AND work for the CIA? My mom doesn't know the second part though… as far as she knows I'm just a simple secretary living the simple cookie cutter life. Talk about boring…

Not only do I love my job but I love the friends I've made from my job. Granted, I'm friends with almost everyone in the office, but I mean actual best friends. I guess you could call me a liar because I do have a man in my life. Two actually. These men need no introduction but I'll introduce you anyway.

The first is the ever so charming and deliciously attractive FDR Foster. FDR is one of the funniest, craziest and honest people I know. Of course, I didn't think that at first. Let's face it, I may love the guy to death, but you'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to see that he's a huge flirt, a bit of an airhead at times and a womanizer. He can sure make a girl laugh though. It makes our relationship an interesting one. Since we both share a similar perverted sense of humor we flirt constantly. Especially in the office. The flirting is 100% harmless and simply just for fun purposes only. Unfortunately, the rest of the office doesn't seem to think so. Rumors of FDR and I 'hooking up' are everywhere. Someone even told me there was a rumor about FDR and I having sex in the men's bathroom stall. My pants down around my ankles and both of us just going to town. Please, I'm a lady. A skirt is so much easier.

Then there's Tuck Hansen. Tuck is by far the sweetest, reliable and most adorable man I have ever met. Not to mention he has one of the sexiest accents I have ever heard in my life. A true gentleman. Don't let his sweet persona fool you. The guy knows how to fight. Seriously. I swear if he wasn't a CIA agent a professional fighter would be his next career of choice. Don't tell FDR… but I think I have a closer relationship with Tuck. He's always been there for me just as I've always been there for him. We're best friends.

That's it.

Absolutely nothing else.

…Alright, I lied again…

Tuck and I are best friends. We've known each other for four years and have become quite close. But for the past year we've become best friends… with benefits.


	2. Piece of Meat

- **I Never Told You** -

* * *

. : **Piece of Meat** : .

_Beep_

_ Beep_

An annoyed grumble was heard from under the mass of blankets as a loud shrill beeping filled the air.

_Beep_

_ Beep_

As the annoying sound continued to ring through the air the blankets began to move. "Shut up…" came a disgruntled protest. Soon after a thin arm appeared from below and slammed down onto the nightstand, putting an end to that dreadful sound. "Thank God…"

From under the blankets a person arose. That person was young technical analyst Willow Marx. With heavy eyes Willow reached up and released her chocolate locks from the bun on top of her head. A groan left her lips as her back cracked from her morning stretch. "Today is the day." Willow yawned opening her eyes.

The second her emerald orbs opened her gaze locked with her partner. On the edge of the bed sat her baby, Calliope. Calliope was her three year old calico. "Well good morning, Calli!" Willow smiled. "How is my adorable baby this morning?" Of course she never received a response. Unless a wide eyed stare could count as a response. Stealing a glance towards her nightstand a grunt escaped Willow's lips as her clock read _7:33 A.M. _

"I don't wanna go to work today…" she whined as she fell to her side. As her long locks covered her face she spoke, "What do you think, Calli? Call off work today and just stay home? I mean it is my birthday…" Pushing her hair away from her face Willow and Calliope's eyes locked once again. "Just you and me cuddling all day. How's that sound?" Calliope's eyes narrowed, almost in annoyance. With an expression that read 'Are you serious?' Calliope looked away from her owner and jumped off the bed.

"Traitor!"

* * *

As Willow walked through the doors of the CIA headquarters she kept her head down. Her chocolate locks were loosely curled and trailed down her back to her waist. Beneath her dark pair of aviators Willow decorated her eyes with a black eye shadow and liner to compliment her green eyes. Her light fair skin contrasted against the adorable black laced dress she wore. The dress had no sleeves, covering her bare arms with a small black cardigan, and ended just above her knees. Finally, on her feet she wore a simple pair of black flats with a small bow tied at the top.

"Morning Willow!"

"Shhh!" Willow brought a finger to her lips in a silence gesture. Matt, a fellow analyst, stared at Willow perplexed. It was weird enough to see Willow Marx in all black, no color once so ever, but to be quiet? Something was wrong here. "Uhhh… something you wanna tell me?" Matt questioned. Matt was a fairly attractive man. Standing about 6' 5", quite large compared to Willow's petite 5' 5" frame, he was well built, dark hair, dark eyes and almond colored skin. Thirty five years old with a wife and three kids. 'Lucky woman…'

"I'm just trying to avoid FDR and Tuck as much as possible." Willow thanked Matt as he handed her the spare warm cup of coffee he had in his hand as they walked to her office. Removing her aviators from her eyes Willow folded them and put them in her purse. Matt's brow rose, "Can I ask why?" They stopped as they reached Willow's office door. Pulling her keys from her purse Willow looked around. 'So far so good…' she thought. She returned her gaze to Matt and put her fingers to her lips again.

Putting her keys in the door she quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside. With her body safely behind the door she motioned for Matt to hurry inside. Once he was inside Willow quickly shut the door. "Okay, Will, you're starting to worry me." Coffee still in hand Matt sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk. Taking a sip of his coffee he questioned again, "What's going on?"

"Ok…" Willow sighed. Putting her purse on top of her desk she sat down. Placing her hands on top of the desk she began to explain, "Before you say anything, I know this is how ridiculous this is going to sound. But please bare with me."

"Alright…"

"Today is my birthday." Willow stated out right. "Today is my birthday and I know FDR and Tuck are going to make it unbearable for me. So I'm trying to avoid them to the best of my ability in hopes that today ends on a potential good note." Matt didn't say anything. Just blinked.

"Well…?"

Silence.

"Matt?"

Matt's booming laugh soon filled her tiny office. Careful not to spill his coffee Matt leaned back into his chair and slapped his knee. "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. Willow's eyes narrowed, "This isn't funny, Matt." "You're right!" Matt agreed, "This is hilarious!" With a huff Willow turned away from her friend to turn on her computer. "You can leave now."

Matt eventually calmed his laughter and wiped his eyes, "Oh come on, Willow. Your birthday? That's why you were being super spazz? That's not a big deal!" Willow disagreed. "You don't understand. It's not just any birthday." Matt smirked and rested his elbows on his knees, "What kind of birthday is it, then?" Willow lowered her voice to a mere whisper and leaned closer, "It's my…"

Matt leaned in closer as she whispered.

"My twenty ninth birthday…"

Matt lost it. There in Willow's office Matt lost control and laughed his ass off. "You're still just a baby! What in the world are you freaking out for?!" Willow sat in her chair baffled. How can Matt sit there and laugh?! This was serious! "What do you mean why?!" she exclaimed. "I'm officially twenty nine! I'm one year away from becoming the crazy cat lady officially! I'll be old!" Matt lost control again.

"Willow," Matt began once he stopped his laughter. "Twenty nine isn't bad. You're worrying over nothing. I'm thirty five and I feel just as good as I did when I was twenty five. And besides… you're already the official crazy cat lady. Age has nothing to do with that."

"Shut up, Matt!"

Shaking his head Matt stood up. "Seriously, Willow, you have nothing to worry about." With a wide smile upon his face Matt walked towards the door. With his hand on the knob he turned back to Willow. "Oh by the way… FDR and Tuck aren't here. There were needed for a mission in Hong Kong."

"You mean you let me walk crazy creepy like to my office for nothing?!"

Matt held up his hand that was not on the knob, coffee still in hand. "Hey, I tried to say something. But if I remember somebody 'Shhh'ed' me rather rudely."

"I hate you Matt…"

Matt winked, "I know you do." Opening her door he stepped out. "Now get to work!" he shouted jokingly before shutting her door.

"Bastard!"

Willow glared at her monitor after Matt's departure. 'Jerk…' Willow thought as she entered her passwords. As the system accepted her passwords and brought up her home screen her eyes began to wonder over her desk. The top of her desk was decorated with three framed pictures. The first was a picture of Willow and her mother, Evangeline. The picture was taken a year ago in New York City in the middle of Times Square. For her vacation Willow decided to take her mother on a surprise trip to New York. Her mother had never been to such a big city before and it was in the middle of July, so the weather was nearly perfect.

In the picture Willow wore a large red flannel, left unbuttoned to see a white t-shirt underneath that read 'I Love New York' and a dark blue pair of shorts. Her long hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder and that familiar pair of aviators covered her eyes.

Evangeline Marx was quite a beautiful woman and looked fairly young for being in her late fifties. Evangeline's hair was the color of a light sandy brown and cut into a flattering pixie style that framed her thin face. While Willow possessed the same wide eyes as her mother Evangeline's eyes were a caramel brown. Like her daughter, Evangeline wore the same 'I Love New York' t-shirt but wore a simple pair of jeans. Both smiling widely one arm wrapped around each other, both of them looked happy as can be.

The middle picture was of Willow and Calliope. This picture Willow was able to take herself. In the picture Calliope was sleeping soundly, with her face buried in Willow's neck, facing towards the camera. It was one of Willow's favorites.

Finally the last one was of her, FDR and Tuck. After a long hard week the three of them decided to go out to a couple of bars and have a little fun. In the picture FDR was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a gray button up and a black t-shirt underneath. Willow was wearing dark jeans, with tears up the legs, a slimming off the shoulder 'Queen' t-shirt and her hair up in a messy bun. Finally, Tuck wore his famous red plaid button up and dark jeans.

In the picture Willow was held in both their arms as she laid on her side. FDR stood tall with his hands under her legs while Tuck had his hands placed on her side and hip. The picture was actually quite comical. All three of them were quite buzzed at this point and ready to party. FDR had a open mouthed smile on his face with his eyes as wide as can be. Tuck looked as if he concentrating intently and jokingly appearing to be struggling to hold Willow up. While Willow plastered the most innocent smile as she possibly could on her face with her hands clasped together under her chin.

Willow was so deep in thought thinking about that night she never heard her office door open quietly and then shut. Nor did she hear the hushed footsteps as they stopped right behind her. It wasn't until that she felt a pair of warm lips touch her right ear gently and a soft 'Boo,' whispered into her ear did she react. Screaming at the top of her lungs Willow jumped out of her computer chair.

"Tuck Hansen!"

Tuck Hansen stood with his hands up in defense with the largest grin upon his face. Willow screamed again in aggravation and slapped Tuck. "You are," _slap_ "Without a doubt," _slap_ "The worst," _slap _"I hate you!" _slap._ Tuck laughed whole heartedly and let her slap him but made sure to keep his face protected. "I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't resist."

"_I'm sorry, darling,"_ Willow mocked Tuck in her best British accent. "Take your accent and shove it, Hansen." Grumbling Willow turned away and sat back down at her computer. Determined to ignore the attractive Brit behind her. "Ouch," Tuck chuckled sitting on her desk to her right. "What has you so upset today?"

"Nothing."

Tuck tsked, "Now see, I don't believe that. Could it be that today is someone's birthday? Hmm?" Willow ignored him and continued to type away on her keyboard. "Wiiiillow," Tuck sang trying to get her attention. "I'm sorry, darling, really. I didn't mean to scare you." Willow knew by that tone she was in trouble. Every time he used that sad tone he would stick out his lower lip and pout. It got Willow every time. 'Don't look at him.' Willow thought to herself.

"Please, Willow…" Tuck continued pulling gently on a lose strand of her hair. "I purposefully delayed my flight so I could wish you a Happy Birthday."

'God Damnit…'

"Alright!" Willow caved turning towards Tuck. A large grin decorated his face as he pulled a small bouquet of colorful daisies from behind his back. "Happy Birthday, Willow." She smiled and happily accepted the colorful flowers. "Not that I don't think you look adorable today, darling, but why do you look like you're dressed for a funeral?" Willow smelled the daisies, "It's my birthday."

"Isn't that a happy occasion?"

Willow chuckled, "Normally yes. But since I'm going to be thirty next year my mom is going to be on harder than ever this year about getting married and having babies. It's not exactly something I'm looking forward to…"

"Understandable, darling."

"Thank you for the flowers, Tuck. Really. But you should get going. You got a mission to do."

Tuck smiled and pulled her into a hug. His arms trapping her in his warm chest that she happily snuggled into. "I just hate that I have to leave you on your birthday. I'm a terrible friend." Willow shook her head, "Doing your job doesn't make you a terrible friend. Scaring the living daylights out of me makes you a terrible friend." Pulling her away from his chest, keeping his hands grasped gently on her arms, he asked, "Please do forgive me darling. How can I possibly ever make it up to you?"

"Sex. Lots of sex. Maybe some pool thrown in there."

A mock offended look came upon Tuck's face as he placed his hand over his heart. "That hurts, love. I'm starting to think all you see as is a piece of meat." Willow fake glared at him, "You're lucky I still even like you after doing that to me. Now get out of here. The sooner you go the sooner the three of us can celebrate my birthday. And I can finally get laid!"

Laughing Tuck gave her a mock salute and walked towards the door. "Happy Birthday again, Will. Be safe. See you when we get back." Willow and Tuck held each other's gaze smiling softly towards each other. "You too, Tuck. You and FDR get back to me in one piece." With a wink Tuck walked out the door and shut it gently behind him.

Smiling down at the colorful daisies in her hands Willow pulled them closer to her chest. Yes, her and Tuck were best friends. Best friends who slept together. No strings, no relationship status to be made. It began a year ago, on the night that picture the three of them was taken actually. They didn't plan for it to happen, it just happened. They tried to stop, they really did, but they just kept going.

Glancing at the last picture one more time worry filled her eyes as a small smile graced her lips, "Be careful guys…"


	3. How It All Started

- **I Never Told You** -

* * *

. : **How It All Started** : .

_As Willow fumbled with her keys she spoke, "I'm sorry for the mess. I hope you don't mind crashing on the couch. I promise it's comfortable." Tuck shook his head "No worries, darling. I appreciate you letting me crash at your place."_

_ Letting out a triumphant cheer Willow put in her keys and unlocked the door. "Please, Tuck, it's no trouble. I'd rather you stay here than drive home or waste money on a taxi when you can simply crash here for free. I just can't believe FDR left us at the bar."_

_ Willow opened the door and led Tuck through. After taking a few steps into the apartment Tuck stopped due to the lack of lighting and chose to wait for Willow. Only moments after the apartment fell into complete darkness after shutting the front door did the apartment illuminate with light. "Yes… well… we really shouldn't be surprised. Both of us know how he is when it comes to women."_

_ Willow grunted in annoyance as she slipped off her flats by the door. "Letting us know he was leaving would have been nice. He's just lucky I live right down the street." Pulling the elastic from her hair Willow sighed in satisfaction and scratched her head. "Would you like a beer?" Willow asked as she walked pass Tuck to the kitchen. So focused on looking in the kitchen Willow never noticed Tuck's lack of response._

_ Tuck still stood at the entrance of her apartment unsure of where to go. Once she turned on the lights Tuck took the time to study her apartment. It was small, but cozy. The hardwood floors reflected the light from the ceiling; the walls were a complimentary mix between brick and plaster. Before Tuck could continue to study the rest of her apartment his eyes landed upon Willow and nothing else seemed to matter. _

_ As she walked passed him Tuck felt his eyes follow her movements. The tight jeans she wore fit her body wonderfully and managed to accentuate her backside quite nicely. It didn't help that the tight shirt she wore clung to her curves in all the right places. Now Tuck knew he was not drunk by any means but he was fairly buzzed. The alcohol in his body left him feeling warm and at ease. Maybe he was a little too at ease if he was blatantly checking out his best friend and co-worker in her own kitchen._

_ Opening the fridge Willow bent over and called out, "Tuck?" Tuck gulped at the sight before him. There was this beautiful creature before him. Bent over, showing off of one her best assets on a silver platter. 'Focus, Tuck!' _

_ "Yes!" he accidentally screeched, which he quickly tried to cover with a cough. If Willow noticed this or not she never led on. She simply pulled a bottle from her fridge, shut the door and held the beer out to Tuck with a smile. With a grateful smile Tuck walked towards her and took the beer from her hands with a soft 'Thank you.'_

_ As Willow turned her attention away from Tuck his mind began to wonder. 'What is wrong with me?!' he scolded himself. Tuck wasn't blind; he knew that Willow was indeed an attractive woman. He noticed ever since she started working at the CIA. But tonight he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. Even now as she innocently searched through her cabinets he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked._

_ At work Willow always made sure to dress appropriately and professionally. He had seen her in skirts, heels and dress pants. Her hair was always neatly done and she always seemed to wear just the right amount of makeup. But tonight she was dressed for comfort, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Tuck had never seen her hair so unruly and wild before with only eye liner to decorate her eyes. He liked it. He liked it very much._

_ "Alright!" Willow exclaimed. A large smile spread across her face as turned to Tuck. In her hands she held two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey in the other. "It's only midnight and I'm losing my buzz. I don't know about you, but I need some more booze in my system!" Tuck eyed the bottle of whiskey in her left hand. "Whiskey?"_

"_Not just any whiskey, my friend." Willow tsked, "Fireball whiskey."_

_No response._

"_You mean to tell me you've never had fireball whiskey?!"_

"_I can't say that I have, darling."_

_ Shaking her head in disappointment she sighed, "Well come on then! I'm going to introduce you to the wonderfully delicious world that is Fireball whiskey!" As he chuckled Tuck followed Willow into her living room. It was no surprise that her living room held just the same cozy appeal as her kitchen. Her living room was nothing large and spacious but it was just the right size. In front of Tuck sat a medium sized flat screen mounted upon her wall which was painted a light blue. Across from the television was a large white couch with a matching recliner. A glass table sat in the center completing the room._

_ With a smile Willow plopped down onto her couch encouraging Tuck to take a seat next to her. "Come. Pop a squat!" Tuck laughed and sat down next to her. As he sat down a surprised grunt left his lips as he felt himself sink into couch. "This couch is quite comfortable." Grabbing a remote off the table Willow smiled, "See? Would I lie to you?"_

_ "I don't know. Would you?" he teased opening his beer. As he took a drink of his beer he watched her begin fumbling with the remote. "Ahh! Yes!" Willow cheered as a familiar tune filled the room. "'We Will Rock You' by Queen. Really, darling?" Willow's eyes narrowed. "Yes, really." As she faced Tuck she pointed to her shirt for emphasis, "Is there a problem with that, Mr. Hansen?" Tuck held his hands up, beer in one hand, in defense. "Course not. House rules, love. I enjoy Queen just as much as any other."_

_ Willow laughed and opened her new bottle of whiskey. "Don't worry, Tuck. My music is set to shuffle. You won't have to endure Queen all night." She stuck her tongue out."Careful, darling. I heard your face will get stuck that way." Tuck laughed loudly as he saw Willow turn away from him and mock him with a sarcastic laugh._

_ As she began to pour both of them a shot Tuck's eyes wondered around her living room taking in her decorations. Framed photographs decorated the walls, he assumed her family members, with a few paintings here and there. But as he continued analyzing her place his eyes landed on an acoustic guitar resting in the corner. It was placed on a stand and stood in front of a built in book shelf. "I didn't know you knew how to play guitar, Will."_

_ Willow let out an 'Hmmm' in confirmation as she filled Tuck's shot glass. "Yes sir. It's something I picked up in High school. I could never seem to put it down after that," she laughed. Turning the cap back on the whiskey she placed it on the table. "Really?" Tuck graciously accepted the shot glass. "Any other talents you've neglected to tell me?" A smirk graced her face and Tuck swore he saw something flash behind those sparkling eyes of hers. "I have many talents that you are unaware of, Mr. Hansen." _

_ "Well then," Tuck's voice deepened and sent shivers down Willow's spine. Both of them kept their gazes locked as they clinked their glasses together. "I guess I have some research of my own to do, Ms. Marx." Both of them tipped their heads back and welcomed the deliciously warm burn of the whiskey down their throats._

* * *

_ A few hours had passed since their first shot. In these few hours Tuck had managed to have three more shots and was in the process of finishing his fourth beer. Willow had only managed to finish two beers but took at least four more shots of whiskey. The two of them now had a wonderful buzz going and were quite intoxicated. _

"_Tuck?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_ "Can I ask you a personal question?" Willow leaned back into the couch, her legs bent under her and rested her elbow on the back of the couch with her head in her hand. In the hours that had passed Tuck removed his flannel revealing his black v-neck underneath, showing off his strong decorated arms. With his fourth beer in his left hand he leaned back resting his right arm on the back of the couch. "Sure, go on." He encouraged. Willow hesitated. This question she had was pretty personal and didn't want to scare him away._

_ "This a pretty personal question. Are you sure?" Tuck nodded his head, "Yes! Go ahead. Ask whatever you like." Willow took a breath, "Ok… how long has it been since you've had sex?" Tuck immediately choked on the beer he was drinking. His body lurched forward into a coughing fit and Willow immediately began patting his back. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I knew I shouldn't have asked!" Tuck began waving her away as his coughs began to calm down._

_ "Don't worry," he coughed, "You just startled me. I wasn't expecting that."His coughing finally ended and he took a deep breath before leaning back into the cushions. "Well… I guess it's been about six months since I've had sex." He answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I don't want to say…"_

"_Oh come on, love! I told you!"_

"_It's embarrassing!"_

"_Let me be the judge of that. What is it?"_

_ "Ihaven'thadsexintfouryears." She mumbled. "What was that?" Tuck asked her. Not able to understand her response. She repeated her response a little louder but Tuck was still unable to hear her. "Love, you're going to have to say it a little louder. I still can't understand you."_

"_I haven't had sex in four years!"_

_ Tuck was speechless. He was not expecting that response."That's nothing to be ashamed of, darling. So you haven't had sex in a few years. I think it's wonderful to see a woman be patient and hold out on having sex." Willow shook her head, "No Tuck. You don't understand." Tuck became confused, "What don't I understand." Willow let out a sigh before answering, "I've only had sex with one person, Tuck. I want to get out there and see what else is out there but I'm afraid. When I have sex I want it to be with someone I know and trust. Not just some random stranger. But I don't want to be considered a bimbo either. Is that weird?"_

_ "NO! Not at all." Tuck put his beer down on the table and put all his attention on the beautiful girl sitting next to him. "I completely understand. Willow, you're a beautiful, intelligent and remarkable woman. You could get any man you wanted." Willow smiled and placed her hand on his, "That's sweet, Tuck. I guess I'm just nervous to try after my last relationship. It didn't end well and I'm just afraid of getting hurt again." Tuck smiled softly. Using his free hand he gently pushed a strand of hair behind Willow's ear and then rested it gently against her cheek. "Any man would be lucky to have you."_

_ At that moment time stood still. The air became thick with tension. With Tuck's hand resting on her cheek and her hand on his drew both of them closer together. At that moment Tuck had never been more attractive to Willow. His usual bright eyes were now dark and clouded leaving her unsure if it was the alcohols influence or something more. Tuck's guard was completely down and he was fully relaxed. With his flannel off her eyes continually travelled from his eyes, delectable lips, down to his neck and strong shoulders. 'A man this good looking should be illegal…' she thought._

_ What she didn't know was as she was admiring Tuck, he was doing the same thing to her. As he gazed into her emerald eyes he was able to see flickers of gold around her irises that he had never noticed before. Her long chocolate tresses, wild and untamed, fell freely down her shoulders and back. Leaving him to want nothing more than to run his fingers through it. Finally, her once pink lips were now stained red, more than likely from the alcohols influence. But to Tuck it only made her more desirable._

"_Willow I-" _

_ Before he could say anymore Willow put her lips on his. Love that liquid courage. As she placed her lips upon his, Willow felt Tuck freeze. For a few moments he never moved and Willow felt her courage slipping away. With still no change from Tuck she pulled away and placed her hands over her mouth."I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I shouldn't have done that. Please for-"_

_ Before she knew what was happening Tuck had removed her hands from her face and pulled her to his lips once again. Willow felt herself relax and fall into Tuck's embrace. His lips were just as she imagined. Soft…warm… inviting… it left her wanting more. A soft moan escaping her lips as Tuck grabbed the back of her thighs to pull her onto his lap. The once innocent kiss quickly turned into intense passion. Willow wrapped her arms around Tuck's neck with one hand to massage through his short hair. Tuck's right hand gripped Willow's left hip tightly while his left wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her closer._

_ It wasn't until Willow felt her back hit the couch cushions did she snap out of her stupor. Pulling her lips away from Tuck's she gasped, "Wait Tuck-" a moan escaped her lips. Tuck had moved from her lips to nip upon her neck. Shuddering with pleasure she managed to push Tuck away. With her eyes hazy in pleasure she let her hands rest upon his chest. 'His solid… muscular… No! Stop it, Willow!' Tuck's breathing was heavy as he pushed himself up, holding himself up with his hands casing Willow in. "What's wrong, love?" he questioned. His voice low and husky. _

_ "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean don't get me wrong… I really, really want this. But I just don't want to risk our friendship. Not to mention we work together and if Collins were to find out we would be-"_

"_Willow…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Shut up."_

_ Willow moaned as Tuck's lips met hers once again. She liked this side of Tuck. She'd never seen him so rough… so dominating. God, he was attractive. Tuck pulled her legs around his waist, signaling for her to lock them there. As she wrapped her legs around his waist she held tightly onto his shoulders. Never once removing her lips from his. With a grunt Tuck rested his hands on her bottom and stood tall. Pulling his lips away he quickly asked, "Bedroom?"_

"_Down the hall…"_

* * *

A loud continuous ringing pulled Willow from her memory. Jumping in alarm she looked around for the source to see her cell phone lit up and vibrating on top of her desk. Smiling as she read the name she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Willow! Happy Birthday!" a familiar cheerful voice exclaimed from the other end. "Aww, thank you, Lauren! You're a sweetheart." "Are we still on for tonight?" Lauren asked. From Lauren's tone Willow could tell she was excited. "Of course! Dinner and drinks with my two favorite girls. How could I pass it up?"

"Alright great! Listen, Trish and I will pick you up at eight!"

"Awesome! See you tonight, darling!"

"Bye!"

Willow hung up the call and placed her phone down. A grunt left her lips as she read the time on her computer. It read _1:34 PM._ 'Damnit…' she thought to herself. Sighing to herself she began typing away at her computer, 'Please let this day go by a little faster…'

* * *

Wow... this chapter took me a while to write. I hope you like it! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favored and added to your lists! It's awesome! But please don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


	4. Busted

- **I Never Told You** -

* * *

. : **Busted** : .

"Whoo! Bring on the booze!"

"Seriously, Willow? You're twenty nine. Not twenty one."

"Oh leave the birthday girl alone, Lauren. Girl's thirsty!"

"That's right! Let me quench my thirst!"

Lauren huffed as she rolled her eyes playfully, "Why do I hang out with you two?" There was a pause as Willow and Trish both took a long drink from their beverages. To go along with the beautiful warm weather all three of the girls decided to treat themselves with frozen drinks. Lauren had chosen a tall banana slider, Trish decided on a margarita and Willow happily sipped away on a tropical paradise punch.

"Because you love us!" Willow exclaimed happily. Still drinking from her margarita Trish let out an 'Hmm' of agreement. "That and we bring excitement to your boring, dateless life." Lauren grunted, "Seriously, Trish? Again with this?" Sipping on her drink Willow's eyes traveled back and forth between her two friends. "Yes, again with this. You need to get out more. You need to have sex!"

"Trish!"

"What?"

Feeling bad for Lauren being put in the hot seat Willow jumped in, "Come on, Trish, she's trying! Let her take her time. She's happy." At the look she received Willow gulped. Trish was glaring at her from across the table. From behind her margarita glass she could make out a large frown on her friend's face. She stumbled as she began again, "I-I mean being single isn't a bad thing. I'm single too and I'm perfectly happy."

"Are you ladies ready to order?"

'Thank god!'

The waiter was an attractive young man and if Willow had to guess roughly around the age of twenty three or twenty four. Blonde hair, brown eyes, a tall drink of water. Dressed in a simple pair of black pants with a red t-shirt tucked. On his chest was a name tag with the name 'Adam' engraved in it. "Yes! Yes we are!" Lauren smiled. "Can I get your coconut shrimp please?" Adam nodded happily, "Of course! And for you, ma'am?" Trish gave him a look, "I understand you're working but here's a tip for you, don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old yet."

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"I'll take your BBQ pork sandwich. But instead of fries as a side could I get a small salad?" Adam nodded. "Great! That will be it, thanks." Adam smiled as he took her menu, "And for you?" Willow snapped out of her stupor to realize she had Lauren, Trish and Adam all staring at her. "Oh! Sorry." She laughed nervously. "Well go on, Will," Lauren teased, "What does the birthday girl want?"

"It's your birthday?"

Willow began to feel shy under Adam's newfound gaze. "Yes sir. I'm officially an old lady." A twinkle flashed in Adam's eyes as a smirk appeared on his lips, "Well I don't know about that." A thick silence filled the table. While Willow's gaze was locked on Adam's she could see her friends from the corners of her eyes. Trish lifted her eyebrows suggestively towards Lauren who leaned back in her chair with a naughty smile.

Feeling the silence turn awkward Willow coughed and began playing with the menu in her hands. "Umm… Can I get your grouper wrap, please?" Doing her best to stare at anything but Adam she handed him her menu. "You got it."

'_Helloooo booze!_'

"Oh. My. God."

"Someone wants a slice of Willow."

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked pulling away from her drink. Trish slapped her hand on the table, "That man, sex on legs mind you, was totally hitting on you." Willow dismissed her, "He was not." Lauren scoffed, "Willow. He was staring at you. And I mean staring." The birthday girl began playing with her straw, "People stare, Lauren."

"What is wrong with you? His stare completely said, 'I want that girl blowing me off with my mother in the next room.'"

"Trish!"

"What? There's something wrong with you two! You're both undeniably sexy, successful and completely fuckable."

"Trish!" Lauren hissed in a whisper. Her gaze traveled all around the restaurant. "We're in public!" Trish, the woman with no shame, continued to drink from her glass. "Tell you what," she put her glass down, "I'll stop when you two clean out your cobwebs."

"Oh dear god." Lauren covered her face in embarrassment. Willow shifted in her seat as she felt other customers around them beginning to stare. "We're not discussing this right now, Trish." Willow nodded, "Exactly. Besides there are no cobwebs here."

It only took a second of silence for Willow to realize what she just said.

'_Oh no..._'

"What-"

"Did you just say?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

Avoiding looking at either Trish or Lauren, Willow took a large sip of her drink. "You have been getting laid!" Trish exclaimed. The restaurant went quiet for a minute. "You have been fucking someone and you haven't told us!" Despite her embarrassment Willow tried her best to laugh it off. "Pshh… No… I mean, I- no!"

'_Smooth Willow…_'

"You have to tell us!"

"No," Lauren stepped in. Elbows on the table she leaned towards Willow, "You don't have to tell us anything." With a snap she pointed at Trish before her friend could speak, "It's Willow's business and if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to." Trish grumbled in response and finished off her margarita with a final gulp. "Fine."

At that moment Adam returned with their meals. A friendly smile turned into seductive smirk as he placed Willow's plate in front of her. A faint blush decorated her cheeks as the young waiter winked at her. "Would you ladies like some refills?"

"Yes, please!"

The girls fell into a comfortable silence as they began eating. Since her little stumble Willow didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed because her business was now out in the open. Trish will stop at nothing to get the details and she knew it was coming. But she also felt bad because Lauren and Trish were her best friends. Willow didn't mean to keep it from them… she was just worried of being judged. She didn't want her friends to lose respect for her or think of her negatively.

"But I am curious…"

Willow was in the middle of chewing on her delicious wrap when Lauren began to speak. Their gazes locked, "How exactly did it start?" Willow paused, unsure of what to say. "Honestly? I couldn't really say. It just sort of happened."

"So are you dating the guy or what?"

"No, we're not dating. We're just sorta…"

"No way! You're friends with benefits?"

"I guess… I mean if you want to put a title on it…"

Willow began to fidget. Lauren silence was nothing that concerned her too much. But Trish's silence was a whole other story. A speechless Trish was something that never happened. Never. Just when Willow thought she was going to explode Trish's voice rang out.

"I am so proud!"

"What?"

Trish leaped from her chair and pulled Willow into a massive hug. "I have never been so proud!" Was it her imagination or did Trish sound like she was ready to cry. "Thank you. Thank you! There is still hope for you girls!" Willow grunted as she felt Trish hold her tighter. "Umm… Trish… I can't breathe."

Trish released her friend and sat back in her chair. "Are we ever going to get the juicy details?" Willow shook her head, "No time soon I'm afraid." Trish's eyes narrowed in determination. Elbows on the table, hands clasped together Trish spoke, "I will find out, Will. You can't keep it hidden forever."

'_Maybe not… But I can push it off for as long as I can…_'

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but the last month of a semester can really take up your time. Good news though... It is officially summer break! I'll be able to update more often! Thank you all to those who reviewed, private messaged me or added my story to your list. It's absolutely wonderful! But please don't be afraid to review. Let me know what you think!

I know this chapter is short and I apologize, but the next one will be better. :)


	5. Welcome Home

- **I Never Told You** -

* * *

. : **Welcome Home** : .

A sigh of content escaped Willow's as she finally escaped the confines of her work clothes. After a long day it felt great to finally be able to relax. Now dressed in a pair of black capri yoga pants and a gray tank top Willow walked from her bedroom to the kitchen. Willow smiled as she saw Calliope laying on the islands counter top, "What's up, babes?" The slightly overweight cat laid her head down in response.

"Who's my little chunker?"

Even though cats couldn't speak English it seemed Calliope had quite a grasp of the language. Upon hearing the word 'chunker' she slapped her owners hand away. "Alright alright," Willow surrendered, "Miss sensitive."

Almost a full week had passed since the boys left for their mission in Hong Kong and they still had not returned. Normally Willow would've heard from them by now. FDR and Tuck both knew how worried she tended to get when they went out on their missions and tried their best to keep in contact.

However, worrying wasn't the only emotion Willow expressed when they left. She absolutely dreaded it. Why? Because every time FDR and Tuck left for a certain period of time Willow fell prey to one of the most arrogant womanizers in the CIA office. Jackson Rowland. The guy was a total jackass. Physically he was attractive, sure, but the second he opened his mouth any potential attraction flew right out the window.

Jackson stood to a height of 5 feet and 11 inches, with dark eyes and hair that contrasted beautifully against his light skin. Those dark eyes and smooth lips managed to seduce many female agents in the office. Lucky for Willow, she was his next conquest.

_Willow was in the middle of pouring herself a cup of coffee when Jackson cornered her in the break room. With her attention on the coffee pot she never noticed a form slink in beside her. A startled gasp escaped her lips when "Good morning, Willow" reached her ears. Immediately she became tense. _

"_Jackson."_

_Placing the coffee pot back Willow picked up her cup and turned towards her unwanted guest. Jackson leaned against the counter with arms crossed, appearing as cool and laid back as possible. He wore a simple black button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and nice dress pants. His short hair in his signature spiked style and smirk forever tattooed upon his face. How she hated that smirk. _

"_I must say you look absolutely breath taking this morning."_

'_Smug bastard.'_

_Rolling her eyes Willow turned her back to him, "Yet here you are. Still breathing." She had only been able to make a few steps before he was in front of her again. "Ouch." He laughed, "Playing hard to get this early?" Willow smirked, eyes narrowed, "Oh, there's no playing." Jackson's smirk grew at her dismissal. "Come on, Willow. One date. What's the harm?" _

"_You mean besides my sanity or the possibility of losing control of my gag reflex?"_

"_Don't worry, Willow. I can be quite gentle."_

'_Oh my god. Shoot me.'_

"_Listen, Jackson," Willow began her patience officially at its end and stood tall to meet his gaze. "I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. There is no way in hell I will __**ever**__ go out with you. In fact, I would rather date an ape before even considering going out with you. You're a pathetic excuse of a man and quite frankly, you disgust me."_

"_Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?"_

_A grunt of frustration escaped her lips and made sure to knock her shoulder into Jackson's as she made her way passed him. The man was a disgusting pig. _

Willow shuddered at the memory. Meeting Calli's gaze she smiled, "Why are men such douches?" Opening the door to the refrigerator Willow began her search for dinner. The fridge itself was fairly stocked with a gallon of milk, carton of eggs, cheese and meats for sandwiches but nothing sounded appetizing. "Cal-eeeeee," Willow sang, "I don't wanna coooook."

Shutting the door, a coupon from the local pizza joint caught her eye. Seeing an image of a freshly cooked pizza caused her stomach to grumble. Willow pulled the coupon from under the magnet, "Looks like we have a winner."

Her cell phone vibrated against the glass table in her living room followed by an obnoxious ringing. Skipping to the living room and jumping over the back of the couch Willow grasped the small object and read the screen. With a large smile she answered, "Talk dirty to me."

"God, I love a woman in charge."

"If you come over later, I'll show you how else I can take charge."

"Mmm, promise?"

"Have I ever left you unsatisfied?"

The other end was silent for a few moments before uncontrollable laughter. Unable to keep a straight face Willow soon followed in rambunctious laughter. "What's up, Lauren?" Lauren's laughter died down, "Just calling to check if we were still on for tomorrow. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Willow shook her head, why she didn't know because Lauren couldn't see her. "No ma'am. I was just getting ready to order some pizza."

Lauren let out a moan of pleasure, "That sounds so delicious right now. That and a few cocktails after the day I've had." Willow walked back to the kitchen and opened the cabinet for a glass, "Uh oh. Bad day?" A sigh of exhaustion came back in response. "Don't worry, Lore, whatever's going on I'm sure it will work out."

"I know, Willow, I know. I'm just really swamped at work right now. It seems like things are suddenly being thrown at me from both sides. Just a lot to handle right now."

"You'll get it done and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun too. I mean you get to light things on fire and break things for a living! Know what I do? Work on a computer. Nowhere near as exciting."

Lauren laughed, "That's true. I'll have to bring you in sometime." Willow choked on the water she was currently drinking. "Willow? You alright?" With a cough she answered, "Yes!" She cleared her throat, "Yes. Sorry. I got excited there for a minute."

A sudden knock on the door halted Willow in her tracks. With a furrowed brow Willow walked towards the door. "Someone at the door?" Lauren asked from the other end. "Yea. But I'm not expecting anyone…"

"Only one way to find out who."

Willow tucked her cell phone into her shoulder and unlocked the door. As she opened the door her eyes widened and mouth slowly dropped. There on the other side of the door in all his glory stood Tuck Hansen. Using one hand to hold himself against the doorway while the other held his duffle bag. Taking in his casual dress and tired eyes Willow assumed that he came here straight from the airport.

"Hello, love."

Willow was speechless. She was unsure of how to react or what to say. Only when she heard Lauren calling out for her did she snap out of it. Pulling the phone away from her shoulder and back to her ear she said, "Hey, sorry. It's the pizza guy. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Pizza guy? But Willow you did-"

Willow quickly ended the call. Unaware of the slip she just made. "Tuck…" she whispered. Tuck straightened up and let a large smile grace his face. "It's nice to see you too. Are you going to invite me in or are you going to send me on my way. I do have pizzas to deliver you know." Cracking a smile at his joke she stepped aside. "Sorry," she laughed, "If it helps I leave big tips."

"I'm looking forward to it."

As Tuck stepped inside and walked to the kitchen Willow shut the door. Once the door was safely locked she turned around and leaned back against the door. "Well it's nice to see that you're alive." Tuck had carefully placed his duffle bag down on the floor and was currently greeting Calliope, who had not moved from her spot on the island. At Tuck's gentle touch Calliope rolled over onto her back and began to purr loudly at the affection.

"Hey," Willow protested. "Hey, hey! Just because Calliope is happy with you at the moment does not mean I am. What the hell, man!" Sensing her owner's distress Calliope rolled back over. Her large eyes darted between the two before jumping off the island. Tuck kept his head down and starred at the counter in front of him. He knew that Willow would be upset and had readied himself for this confrontation. However, dealing with an upset Willow was never an easy task.

"Look, love…"

"Don't you 'love' me! I haven't heard from you or FDR for almost a week!"

Tuck sighed and finally met her gaze. Her facial expression screamed annoyance and frustration but her eyes held nothing but worry and concern. Purposefully keeping their gazes locked he walked towards her. Willow lost her ability to breath as Tuck stood tall in front of her. His eyes darkening with intensity as he placed his hands upon her hips. Her body let out an involuntary shiver has his fingers touched her bare skin underneath her tank top.

Before she knew what was happening Tuck had tightened his hold on her hips and lifted her upon the island counter top and pushed himself between her legs. With Willow distracted by his sudden move Tuck took his chance, "Please before you say anything else let me explain." Willow closed her mouth and gave a nod of acknowledgment. Willow sucked in a deep breath as she felt Tuck's hands slowly wander from her hips to the outside of her thighs.

"Now I understand that FDR and I made you worry. For that I apologize. There were many times both of us wanted to let you know we we're safe. However, this mission was played pretty close to the chest and didn't give us a lot of time to dawdle."

Gazing into Tuck's eyes Willow knew he was telling the truth. Deep down she also knew she didn't necessarily have a right to be mad at him or FDR. This was their job. They put their lives on the line every day in order to save others. But Willow was also just their friend. She wasn't their sister, girlfriend or wife.

"I'm sorry…" Willow began turning away from Tuck and his intense gaze. "I know you two can't help it. I just worry about you two is all. I like to know that you're safe." Tuck didn't like it when Willow turned her head away. She had no reason to feel ashamed or apologetic. He understood her concern. "Willow…" his hand cradled her cheek as he pulled her back to face him. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Despite her light clothing Willow felt like she was on fire. The air was filled with thick tension. Tuck stood still between her legs as his fingers traced imaginary lines against her thighs. The silence and close interaction allowed Willow to really see him.

The intensity that once darkened his beautiful eyes had left. Leaving them soft and gentle. His hair was lightly tousled, most likely from the long flight. He also possessed a little stubble, which Willow found insanely attractive. All she wanted to do at that moment was caress his face and feel that stubble beneath her finger tips.

Tuck had taken that time to admire Willow as well. From his position he was able to be close to her. Feel her involuntary shudders as he traced lines into her clothed skin. Her emerald eyes were clouded over with an emotion Tuck had become quite familiar with in the past year. Lust. Tuck suppressed a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips. It was remarkable that his slightest touch affected her so strongly.

Willow didn't know how long their heated gaze lasted but she forced herself to end it. She coughed, "So… how exactly did your mission go?" Tuck's silence made her nervous. She watched as he tried his best not to meet her gaze and opened his mouth before closing it again. He was nervous. That's not good. "Tuck. What happened?"

Oh man, he was screwed. He couldn't tell her. No way. She was mad enough he didn't get in contact with her but for her to know the play by play of how the mission went down? Game over. He had to come up with a distraction and fast.

He locked eyes with her once again. Looking for his opt out. Finally his eyes settled on the side of her neck that was currently hiding itself away behind her dark locks. 'Bingo…'

"Tuck?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face and Willow felt her heart jump to her throat. That smirk meant he was up to something. Something bad. Tuck's left hand pulled away from her thigh and found its way to her cheek. "Do you really," Tuck's tone became deeper. Rougher. His hand pushed her hair away from her neck. His face inched closer to her now unprotected neck. "Really want to talk about work?"

Willow's head fell back the second she felt his lips make contact with her neck. Her eyelids fluttered as he assaulted her in the most wonderful way. "I um…" What was she saying? Her hands clutched onto his shoulders and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt him bite down. "I don't remember…"

With a smile Tuck pulled away from her neck. Seeing Willow's eyes clouded and gasping for breath left him feeling proud. But not accomplished… yet. "I think… I made a promise to a certain birthday girl." His hands clutched onto her hips once again and pulled her closer. A breathless moan left her lips as she felt him against her core.

"And I fully intend…" Tuck's tone was even deeper and rougher than before. Roughly taking hold of Willow's behind he pulled her from the counter. Her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. With her arms wrapped around his neck she pulled him into a heated kiss. But just as Willow began to nibble on his lower lip Tuck pulled away with a growl.

"To keep that promise."


End file.
